


Yin & Yang

by skynea



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feels, Fluff, I don't know what tags to put, Kissing, Love, M/M, sad boys, some blood, strong emotions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skynea/pseuds/skynea
Summary: Soobin y Taehyun se dan besos en el ático, es allí donde exploran sus cuerpos y ven más allá de lo que se muestra, y donde leen y descubren las historias de sus almas.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 6





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada perdón si el resumen se malinterpreta, en realidad quise escribir algo más profundo y solo detalle algunas escenas pero nada explicito.  
> Es el primer trabajo y muy corto pero no sabia si debía subirlo acá o recurrir a wattpad, de todo modos espero que les guste. También tenia pensando escribir otra parte, como una historia de la relación de los chicos anterior a este suceso, pero luego veré lo que hago :]
> 
> !! if you want to read this and it is not in your language you can press the automatic translation option that your search engine offers!

Soobin y Taehyun han pasado por muchas fases, compartido miles de sentimientos porque su juventud todavía esta en marcha y necesitan experimentar; días lluvioso y soleados, flores, chocolates, abrazos, risas y lágrimas. Cada uno se sintió florecer como girasol ante el otro, cuando se cuentan anécdotas y duermen hasta tarde por observar los ojos del contrario creen que vivirán felices por siempre. Incluso cuando la oscuridad ataque ellos seguirán juntos de pie.

“Subamos al ático” dijo Soobin cuando escucho los gritos de sus padres.

Arriba, en el extenso cuarto, había una pequeña ventana de solo un metro, un viejo espejo en la esquina y cajas con ropa vieja. Él y su familia vivían a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que les permitió tener una cómoda vivienda con la tranquilidad que se hallaría en cualquier campo.

La madre de Choi trabajaba en una editorial como supervisora, con el pasatiempo de escribir algunas novelas guardadas en borradores, mientras, su padre era gerente de un negocio de mueblería para el hogar. Sus hermanos cursaban en la universidad y estudiaban carreras con fines medicinales, y Soobin…, tal vez él continuaba delirando entre las nubes. Desde pequeño tenía unas sensaciones que empujaban a su corazón hacia el más allá, para poder volar libre sin límites. Con el paso de las estaciones esas emociones se oscurecieron y Soobin lucho duramente contra su autoestima y las madrugadas que parecían no acabar. Finalmente, cuando conoció a Taehyun lo primero que hizo fue sonreír tímidamente y esconder su redonda cara tras un cartel publicitario de leche con la esperanza de no ser descubierto. Ni siquiera se habían saludado del todo cuando el niño con uniforme escolar lo observo curioso y le ofreció una servilleta para el sudor. Desde ese entonces las cosas solo avanzaron naturalmente, a su debido ritmo y tono.

Y ahora, en estas situaciones, sus pechos se estrujaban con latidos rápidos. Si los padres de Soobin gritaban su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se sentía frío, pero si Taehyun estaba ahí se sentía cálido, caliente, como un atardecer en el Pacifico. Pocas ocasiones gozaban de intimidad, ahora se sentía diferente a cualquier momento que hubiesen tenido, una intimidad más segura, más confiada, más reconfortante.

“Déjame ver más allá”

Soobin fue el primero. Se saco la remera y permitió que Taehyun pasara la mano por las marcas rojas, acariciando con las yemas esas delgadas líneas que trazaban en su cuerpo. Si estaban cicatrizadas ocurrió hace tiempo, los tornados pasaron hace tiempo, en cambio, si eran como quemaduras rojizas el volcán había explotado recientemente. El menor acerco lentamente el rostro y beso con delicadeza cada trazo, inclusive los lunares escondidos allí, dejo que sus labios sanaran las heridas que no podía curar, pero tampoco impedir. Recorridos como dulces cosquillas por toda esa vertebra que lucía como rompecabezas, uniendo cada marca como conjunto de galaxias. Por cada gesto que hacía Soobin cerraba los parpados porque aún dolía, la sangre seguía fresca, un suave rojo escarlata patinando sobre su piel en día de invierno.

“Tus ojos llevan universos en ellos”

Taehyun deslizo las mangas largas de sus brazos dejando a la vista unos lunares pequeños junto a un moretón colorado en su muñeca derecha. Se había caído de una escalera recientemente cuando estaba en su casa. Soobin asomo las manos y sostuvo entre ellas los brazos de Taehyun, arrastro con sus uñas en todo el blanco lienzo causando escalofríos, frotando el hematoma con cuidado. Admiro en un silencio profundo el color de las venas, puentes cristalinos que viajaban de un lado a otro, que llamaban gradualmente su atención, porque todo lo que provenía de Kang Taehyun era la viva imagen de un frágil ángel. Recuerda con tintineos claros las promesas y secretos entre ambos, guardados en la mente y corazón, sus palabras navegaban por aquellas venas, si Taehyun sería la fragilidad entonces Soobin sería la fortaleza. Si Soobin sería la timidez y tranquilidad entonces Taehyun sería el sonido y la euforia.

Juntos serian la armonía del mundo. Solo el mundo de Choi y Kang.

“Seré tu refugio si tú eres el mío”

Fue Soobin quien impregno el primer beso suave sobre el rostro de Taehyun, bajando por las clavículas y sus hombros, disfrutando de la soledad, volvió a subir y planto un último pico bajo el ojo del menor, donde unas ojeras adornaban. El pelirrojo alzo sus pequeñas manos y contuvo con las palmas las mejillas de su pareja, picando y hundiendo levemente sus dedos dentro de los mofletes abultados y rosados. Finalmente, junto sus frentes y dejo que el tiempo vuele.

Taehyun y Soobin peleaban, jugaban y tenían diversas emociones y momentos, partes del día donde se extrañaban y otras donde querían estar solos para pensar en sí mismos. Pero lo que por fin habían logrado descubrir luego de años de haberse conocido era la unión de sus almas, similar al mezclar una paleta de colores acrílicos. Cuando el vaso de agua se derramo y los tonos se transformaron el pintor sonrió a gusto por el destino de la vida, coincidencia absurda que le permitió crear una obra de arte.

Ellos no tenían roles ni casillas, en sus planes habían escrito objetivos, sueños y desafíos, miedos y alegrías de cada uno. Y ahora finalmente podrían ser capaces de cumplir todo eso.

Solo antes de que el sol se ocultara y diera la última gota de luz ambos se besaron con cariño; Taehyun enredo con gentiliza sus dedos entre el cabello del mayor mientras sonreía con felicidad porque había logrado comprender el amor luego de tanto; habiendo tantos significados diversos para él el amor era mostrar tus cicatrices, decir tus temores, lucir marcas de nacimiento y tocar manchas en la piel. Dejar que los colores se vuelquen sobre ti y sonreír sinceramente. Por otro lado, Soobin siempre supo que Taehyun sería el humano que le enseñaría a mirar al frente con esperanza recordando el pasado, porque eso lo convertiría en alguien más fuerte y capaz, aunque todavía tuviese lagrimas que llorar. Estaba bien, está bien llorar. Si existen las sombras que te atormentan también existen las luces que te guían.

Soobin pudo aferrarse al pecho de Taehyun y gritar sus más oscuros lamentos, Taehyun siempre estaría ahí para sostenerlo y recordarle que nunca encontraría otra belleza humana como él. Gracias a ello sabía que los ángeles existían.

“Son el Yin y Yang” escribió la madre de Soobin en el último párrafo de su libro después de ver a su hijo jugar en la lluvia con otro niño, compartiendo un abrazo con olor a tierra mojada


End file.
